1. Field
The present disclosure relates to pressure sensing devices in the presence of high temperature, and more particularly to turbomachine pressure sensing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure sensors for turbomachines, aircraft, and/or other machines must be very robust due to the very harsh environments that the sensors must be exposed to in order to continue to produce meaningful readings. However, even the most robust of pressure sensors for turbines have limited upper temperature ranges that allow accurate pressure readings. Conventional pressure sensors only function up to maximum temperatures, which is a limitation on the use of such conventional pressure devices.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for pressure sensing transducers having a high temperature range for accurate pressure readings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this problem.